I Love Your Girl
by Llamas Are Sexy
Summary: The sound of his name coming from her mouth was one that the genius liked. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear her scream his name. He wanted to make her scream his name. ShikaSaku


WARNING: This story is rated a strict M. That means if you are under the age of 18, please don't read. If you of legal age to read smut, but this type of story just isn't your cup-of-tea, then read at your own discretion.

Shikamaru might be a little OOC, but I don't care. I like him as is :D

Disclaimer: I NO OWN. YOU NO SUE. KTHNX*heart*

* * *

**.**

**ILoveYourGirl**

**.**

Softly, she told him that it was her first time. Naturally, he'd gathered as much. The way she reacted to his touch just screamed "virgin." He supposed her admittance to this was her way of telling him that she was nervous, even though she needn't be. His reply was that he would stop if she was uncomfortable. She nodded her understanding, and then quickly shook her head.

He looked at her. "Which is it?"

"I…don't want you to. Stop, I mean. I don't want you to stop." she quietly assured him.

That was the incentive he needed.

Wordlessly, he took her hand and placed it over the center of his pants. He pressed her hand so that she would undoubtedly feel the beginning effects that her mere presence was giving him.

She gave a small gasp of surprise (which he found to be quite adorable) when she felt his member twitch beneath her palm, and then looked at him, unsure of what to do. He in turn, decided that it was the perfect opportunity to capture her mouth with his own. His hunger for her became apparent as he forced her lips to part, sliding his tongue inside. She moaned softly as he dominated her tongue. There was a searing hotness forming in her chest as her heart pounded excitedly against her ribcage.

He shifted then, releasing her hand so that he could position them on his bed. She made no sound of protest, but instead parted her legs so that he wouldn't have to lay on her knees.

He moved to kiss down her jaw line, pecking sweetly at her skin as his mouth traveled to her neck and collarbone.

Her breathing was shallow. Her breath then caught in her throat when she felt his hand slip under her shirt. His touch burned her already flaming skin.

His hand moved along her flat stomach, rising then to cup her right breast. Unprepared for the delightful attack on her sensitive mound, Sakura moaned softly in his ear, feeling heat spread all over her body. She could feel the warmth of his bulging manhood through their clothes as he ground his hips against hers. Without really thinking about it, her hips jerked forward to meet his, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from her lover.

He grinned at her action as her undiscovered need began to show itself. Deciding to indulge her a bit, he flicked his thumb across her rosy erect nipple. Sakura mewled and arched her back, pressing her body to him. She felt like her skin was on fire.

"Shi-Shikamaru!" she cried.

The sound of his name coming from her mouth was one that the genius liked. He wanted to hear more. He wanted to hear her scream his name.

He wanted to _make_ her scream his name.

Shikamaru rolled her nipple between his thumb and index finger. He pinched and pulled, and was rewarded for his efforts by Sakura bumping her hips against his once more. He groaned against her skin.

By chance, he caught sight of the clock beside the bed and cursed silently. His roommate was due back in an hour, which meant that there was little to no time to relish in foreplay. Not that he knew much about foreplay in the first place; he made a mental note to experiment more with it the next time.

Sakura whined a little when his hand left her chest. It felt nice, and although her breathing was starting to calm down, she missed the feel of his hands.

"Shikamaru? What are you-"

He silenced the pink haired girl beneath him with a gentle kiss, the pushed himself up into a rest position. With one arm supporting him, he reached his free hand down, dragging his fingers along her thigh, then back up again until it disappeared beneath her skirt.

Warm fingers met the dampness of her panties.

Sakura gasped as a small spike of pleasure ran through her lower region. Her breath caught in her throat, and she shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what she should do.

Pleased with her response, Shikamaru peered into her emerald orbs. Although she liked what he'd done, she might not have been aware.

"Is this okay?" his voice was low and soothing.

Sakura took a deep breath and slowly nodded her head. "Y-yeah. It's fine. Go ahead."

He nodded once and then captured her lips with his as his finger languidly stroked her through her steadily dampening undergarment.

Sakura moaned softly into his mouth and shifted her hips unconsciously to meet his digit.

Shikamaru added a bit of pressure to his finger as it ran up and down at an unmercifully slow pace. Sakura moaned, louder than before, feeling her breath become shallow again. Heat was beginning to engulf her and she had no idea what to do with herself. She tightened her grip on his shoulders, needing something to hold on to, and closed her eyes.

Shikamaru would have loved to go on the way he was, teasing her, but he remembered that there was a sort of time limit and made an irritated sound. It seemed like a good time to escalate things, so he drew a finger around the band of her underwear and pulled down, forcing the article of clothing to slide down past her hips, exposing her sopping center to his greedy fingers.

Sakura didn't even have time register his half removal of her panties before his fingers dipped into the heated folds of her pussy. She yelped in his ear and snapped her eyes open as digits mauled her most sensitive area. They worked her, up and down, building an indescribable pressure within her lower stomach.

It was when she hissed and bucked her hips forward forcefully that Shikamaru knew he had found that desirably bundle of nerves.

"Mm…Shikamaru, do it…again," she said breathlessly.

Obligingly, Shikamaru ran his fingers over the small nub once more, and Sakura jerked forward again, arching her back. He did it again, and again, eliciting all sorts of sounds from Sakura. The way she cried out for more made his erection strain even more so against his pants.

"Sakura, pull your shirt up for me…" he ordered. Without a thought, Sakura did more than he asked, and rolled her shirt up before pulling it off completely.

Her breasts were pert, and her nipples erect. Shikamaru latched his mouth onto one, flicking the small, hard flesh with his tongue.

Sakura squealed in delight and entangled one of her hands in his loose hair. The way he was making her feel was amazing. She didn't know which sensation to focus on, and the result was making her dizzy with lust and desire.

Taking note of her distraction, Shikamaru eased his middle finger slowly into her tight opening. Her inner muscles twitched around him, trying to force it out. He continued sliding his digit in, all the way to the third knuckle, wiggling it slightly, before rotating his hand palm side up, and attacking her clit with his thumb. He rolled over the button of nerves, applying pressure.

"Oh, my God! Ah…ah, Shikamaru," Sakura whined. The feel of his finger inside of her felt different, but not in a bad way. It could count as enjoyable, but the feeling didn't even come close to how his thumb was making her feel. She rocked her hips against his hand, wanting him to rub her harder, faster.

Shikamaru almost couldn't stand it. He was hard, almost to the point of being in pain, but Sakura's needs came first (quite literally, he joked inside his mind). He figured she was relaxed enough to handle another finger, so he inserted his index to join the middle finger. Slowly he drew them out, marveling at how wet she had become, and then slid them back in. he did this a few more times, setting an gentle pace, making it as easy for Sakura as possible.

Sakura moaned when he added the second finger. She ground her hips against him as they rocked inside of her, forcing them to rub against her inner walls. Shikamaru flicked her sensitive nub and Sakura arched her back, pressing more of her chest into his face. He released her nipple and planted butterfly kisses all over before capturing her other nipple in his mouth. He nibbled on it softly, and Sakura gasped in surprise.

"Fuck, Sh-Shikamaru! Mm…mah…ah,"

The heat in her stomach coiled and wound tighter the more her nerves were attacked. She wanted to explode or something, and she knew she was close to doing just that, but that wasn't the way she wanted it to go.

"I need you inside," she moaned. "Please, be inside me, Shika."

He grunted at her words, and pulled his hand away from her private. Sakura whined at the loss of the pleasure, and before she could say anything, his mouth crashed into hers. With his hand, he undid the front of his jeans, never breaking the kiss, and tugged them down a bit. The material got hitched on his manhood and he groaned. Breaking away from her mouth and pushing himself up to his knees, he pushed the clothing down, revealing his throbbing erection. It twitched at the feel of the cool air of the room, and Sakura couldn't help but to stare.

She'd seen a penis before. She'd even seen and erect one, but not once was it up close and personal. She wanted to touch it, and reached her hand out to do just that, but Shikamaru grabbed her wrist to stop her.

She looked up at him with wide, confused eyes.

"Don't you want me to…?" she inquired.

"Believe me when I say, I would _love_ that, but we don't have time for that today." he answered.

Sakura looked at the clock, and finally realized what he meant. "Oh."

"Yeah. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for other stuff next time."

She raised a brow in mock curiosity. "Next time? I think we should focus on _right now_ before talking about _next_ time."

He leaned over her, reaching for her underwear. "You know, you are absolutely right."

She giggled when he slid them down her legs and then threw them on the floor.

Shikamaru crawled back over her, feeling her the warmth her pussy gave off. He hissed when she wiggled her hips against him, and then without warning, flipped them over. Sakura now sat atop of him, feeling his hardness between her legs. His hands gripped her tightly at the hips and they began to move, gently rocking Sakura against him.

Both teens moaned when the pleasure rolled through them. Sakura leaned forward, placing her hands on Shikamaru's chest, and began to softly grind her hips onto his.

Shikamaru's head went back and he moaned. The wetness of Sakura's core rubbing against his own rock hard member shot spikes of heat all through him. His own hips ground back up against her. He could feel her clit rubbing sensuously on his throbbing hardness and grunted.

"Mm…ngh…mm, Shikamaru…oh fuck…"

She rocked her hips harder on his cock and could feel the returning heat coiling and winding in the pit of her stomach. She wanted him so much, and it felt so good, she could hardly breathe.

Shikamaru slowed their pace to a halt. He could feel his member twitching like crazy and didn't know how much longer he could hold off.

"Sakura…Sakura hold on…" he panted. He raised her above his thighs, and held the base of his member.

Sakura realized what he wanted, and straddled him, positioning her opening right over his manhood. She took a deep breath and lowered herself very slowly, wincing some when she felt the head of his cock press against her, slowly dipping into the tight hole.

Shikamaru suddenly grabbed her thigh. The feel of her warm, wet muscles trying to adjust made him want o buck his hips upwards and impale her completely, but he drew upon every last bit of his self restraint to stop himself.

"Shit," he swore.

Concerned she had done something wrong, Sakura asked him, "Are you alright?"

Shikamaru let out a near breathless laugh and replied, "I should be asking you that."

Sakura chuckled and shrugged, then continued to ease herself onto his erection. There was pain with each inch that was drawn in, until finally she sat upon him. She exhaled and leaned forward, resting her hands on his chest, supporting herself.

He was so deep inside of her.

Shikamaru stayed still, allowing her to get used to being filled. His hands stroked her thighs comfortingly, patiently, unbearable as it was. She was so tight around him, her muscles squeezing and twitching, trying to push him out. He so badly wanted to raise her up and then slam her back down on him, he thought he might go crazy-

"Okay," she whispered. "I think I'm ready."

There _was_ a God after all.

Shikamaru took hold of her hips, and slowly rocked her forward.

Sakura gasped. She hadn't been expecting the effect to be so instantaneous. The heat pooled in her stomach, churning and coiling tighter and tighter, she could tell she wasn't going to last long.

Sakura couldn't help but to grind on his hardness. It felt too good, and she wanted more, _oh_ so much more.

She leaned in closer to Shikamaru, slightly lifting her hips and then set them back down on his. The sensation was incredible. Moaning softly, she repeated the action, this time being rewarded with a grunt of approval from her lover.

She set a slow pace for herself, her cries of pleasure filling the room. She could feel every inch of him as he speared into her, over and over again, driving her closer to the release she desperately craved.

Shikamaru really couldn't complain. He loved having Sakura bounce up and down on his length, but he couldn't stand the rate she was going. Now that she was more accustomed to having him inside of her, he figured she's as ready as she'll ever be for what he had in store for her.

In one swift movement he flipped them over so that he was now on top of her. Sakura let out a startled squeak and looked at him. Before she could question him, he surged his hips forward, driving himself deeper into her, and she threw her head back, letting out a low, sultry moan. He drew back and then plunged into her opening a second time, this time moaning along with her. Sakura's voice raised an octave or two as he began thrusting into her quickly, deeply.

"Oh my God," Sakura screamed. "Shikamaru!"

Her words almost sent him over the edge.

He groaned. "Fuck."

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him deeper access into her. She rocked her hips to meet his every thrust, almost unable to breathe.

When he shifted his weight to support himself better, he hit a certain sensitive spot within her canal and Sakura screamed his name again.

Shikamaru pistoned himself into her body, intentionally rocking his hips at that angle to make her scream.

"Oh…Oh God, you feel good." He groaned.

She couldn't take it anymore, the coiling heat exploded, sending wave upon wave of pleasure crashing through her core.

Her inner walls clamped down around his hardness, every twitch and every spasm adding to the already intense feeling of her tightness. Shikamaru cried out, and released himself into her.

She felt him flood her insides with his seed as she came down from her high, her overly sensitive flesh soaking up nearly every drop. With a final thrust, he collapse onto her, both struggling to find their breath.

They laid like that for a while in silence, feeling the sticky warmth of sweat covered skin.

Sakura's heart beat was almost back to normal as her eyes started to close. She felt as though she could stay that way forever, and drift of peacefully, but then Shikamaru moved, pulled himself out of her, and she winced. Her private was plenty sore from their previous actions.

"Are you okay?" He asked her quietly.

She swallowed the dry lump in her throat and nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Shikamaru chuckled. "More than you could ever know."

* * *

Later, after they had freshened up and cleaned themselves (bathing together, thus resulting in another round of passionate love making) they sat together on his bed. Sakura's head was on his shoulder and his cheek rested atop her head, hands laced with one another's in their lap.

Shikamaru's thumb softly stroked her hand and Sakura sighed peacefully. "Thank you."

"For what?"

She tightened her fingers around his. "For being my first."

"You don't have to thank me, Sakura."

"I know." She smiled sadly. "But I don't think we should do this again."

He pulled away to look at her in surprise. "Why not?"

"Well, I mean, there is this one problem called a "boyfriend" I have. And you, you know, have that whole "girlfriend" thing to deal with."

He narrowed his eyes. "I'm not letting you go."

"But-"

"I'm not letting you go." He repeated, and then kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes.

"Good," she replied.

"Besides," he said. "Sasuke's in love with Naruto anyway."

Sakura sighed dejectedly. "I know. I know. But what about Temari?"

Shikamaru smirked. "What about her?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh, you're dating her?"

"Oh. No, I'm not. She dumped me like two weeks ago."

Sakura could only laugh at his confession. "Oh, Shikamaru."

She leaned in to kiss him on the lips but he stopped her with a finger. "That's not a good idea. Chouji will be back any minute, and if you kiss me, I can't promise you that I won't take it further than that."

She smiled at him seductively. "That's okay. Hinata is visiting her family, and Ino has been staying with Sai for the past few days."

She got up, pulling Shikamaru by his hand, and lead him out the dorm room.

.

E N D

.

* * *

My first Shika x Saku story. And it's a pure, unadulterated, lemony SMUT story. I am so proud of myself. (note: this is my first ShikaSaku story. NOT my first Lemon ;D)

Okay so. I don't know if I should make this a story, or if I should give them a backstory of some sort. I want to, but I'm afraid if I do, I won't finish it. D: and I REALLY like ShikaSaku. (IT IS A SHAME HOW LITTLE THE FOLLOWING FOR THIS SHIP IS!) Anyways, review and tell me what you guys think :D (about the story, AND about the whole backstory thing)


End file.
